


By the Chimney with Care

by phoenixnz



Series: Smallville Christmas [8]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: Baby's first stocking
Relationships: Jonathan "Pa" Kent/Martha Kent
Series: Smallville Christmas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	By the Chimney with Care

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-canon

Martha lifted the little boy into her arms. Little Clark could easily walk but he seemed to find comfort in her arms and she didn’t really mind. The toddler couldn’t speak English well yet but he’d been with them barely two months and she knew it might take a while. He’d been experimenting, mostly by watching his parents and imitating them. 

“Let’s go downstairs, sweetie,” she said.

She continued talking to him as she went downstairs. “Christmas is coming soon, honey. Do you know what Christmas is?”

He frowned at her. She bit her lip. “I guess they don’t have Christmas where you come from. It’s all right, baby, but I’ll tell you.”

She began telling him the story of Christmas and the birth of a special child.

“Jesus grew up to be a very special young man,” she said. “Just as you are special, Clark.”

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she could see her husband standing by the tree. Jonathan had gone out and chopped down one of the pine trees on the back forty, carting it home on the back of the truck. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” he said. “I thought Clark could help me decorate the tree.”

She smiled. “That’s a wonderful idea, Jonathan.” She looked down at the little boy with the dark, curly hair. His blue eyes were wide as he stared at the tree, clearly trying to make sense of this new thing. “Would you like to help Daddy decorate the tree, Clark?”

He whimpered but made no further sound as she handed him over. She sat in the armchair, watching as the blond farmer began picking out decorations and chattering away. They’d chosen not to have a tree for the past few years, since it had only been the two of them. They had looked forward to the day when they would have a tree for their baby’s first Christmas. Sadly, it had seemed it was not to be. Until the little boy from the stars found them.

Martha picked up her knitting. She had knitted stockings for each of them the first year they were married, but some instinct had told her not to do one for a future child. Now that Clark was here, she had decided to knit one for her son. Rather than plain red and white, this one was covered in little pictures of everything she thought represented Christmas, with reindeer and even a little Santa. 

She was almost finished. Once it was all done, she planned to embroider Clark’s name in gold. Then it would be hung above the fireplace along with hers and Jonathan’s.

“What’s that, Momma?”

She gasped as a pudgy hand pointed to the unfinished stocking. She looked at her son. They weren’t his first words but it was the first time he’d made a complete sentence. It was the most beautiful thing she’d ever heard. 

She put her knitting down and lifted him into her lap. 

“That’s going to be a stocking for you,” she said.

“Why?”

“So that when Santa comes, he can put little presents in the stocking for you.”

“Why?”

“Because you’ve been very, very good this year, baby.” She hugged him tight, closing her eyes as she took in the sweetness of the moment. “My baby,” she whispered. It was all she’d ever wanted. What she’d dreamed about for so long. 

A couple of days later, she watched as Jonathan, with Clark in his arms, hung the stockings above the fireplace. 

“See? That’s Mommy’s and that’s Daddy’s. And this is Clark’s. Ready for Santa.”

The toddler clapped his hands. “Yay!” 

She went over to them, wrapping her arms around her two boys. She loved Christmas, and this year she had reason to love it even more.


End file.
